


I See Fire

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vex during the (inevitable) fight with Thordak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: Fire, flames, or excessive heat.

They’ve charged into an inferno, Vex thinks, and for a moment she’s back in Byroden, kicking through the ash of their mother’s house for any sign of her. Dragonfire, dragonfire. They have come between the dragon and his wrath, and he intends to see them pay for it. 

She glances into the red maw of fire itself, feels the heat ripple across her face. Dives. Flames lick her back. She rolls over rubble and gold so red hot it’s melted together, until her shoulder hits solid rock and Vex finds a stone wall between her and the Cinder King with Percy beside her. 

He’s breathing hard, brow streaked with sweat and coat streaked with soot, clutching Bad News to his chest. Blue eyes flicker to Vex, bright and cool in a world painted with red, acknowledging. They both live. It is enough for this moment.

Flame blisters overhead and around their meager shelter, engulfing the whole of the landscape. Vex ducks her head away from the worst of the blast. When she peeks her eyes open Percy is hovering close, half-shielding her with his body. 

Two breaths, and neither of them move. Percy stares down at her, jawline resolute, flames licking at the ends of his coat. Vex blinks, once and then twice, both asking and answering what they both understand: they both may die and it doesn’t matter, because this is what they have to do. 

As one they move. Vex grips Fenthras so tight her knuckles ache with it, draws and releases. Beside her ear, Bad News goes off with a roar as loud as the dragon’s.


End file.
